


Filicide

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Charlotte is really horrid here, Chloe is Lucifer's home, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Even when he thinks she hates him, F/M, Filicide, Gen, He really needs all the hugs, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Lucifer, Lucifer whump, Mama Morningstar, Murder, Pain, Poor Lucifer, Sad Lucifer, Self-Hatred, Spin-Off, Weakened Lucifer, Whump, and more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Seeing her chance, Charlotte had tried to seize the moment to get Lucifer on her side. He refuses. An argument breaks out and things just went downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! Sorry for the long wait. Got struck with a bit of writer's block but not to worry. I'm back and working on the next one-shot after this one so please sit back and enjoy. Also this takes place between parts 14 and 15 supposedly. Who was the one who tried to murder Lucifer? Well, it will all be revealed. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support. I really appreciate it!

It wasn’t that difficult for her to find Lucifer in the middle of Los Angeles, her suspicions all pinpointing to the last place she knew where he would be. When she arrived at Uriel’s grave, she saw him curled up under the tree on his side beside Uriel’s (thankfully now closed) grave.

“Lucifer. Lucifer!” Charlotte calls out to him but he never gave any indication that he had heard her or at least acknowledged her presence.

Frustrated at her son’s lack of a response, she stomps over and tries to kneel beside him but that was easier said than done when one is wearing high heels. “Lucifer! Come now, this is rather sad for you, my son.” She chided him.

“Go away, Mother.” Lucifer murmured with his back still towards her.

Charlotte sighs and roughly rolls him to face her. “Son, please get a hold of yourself. I heard what happened from Amenadiel and the security cameras in the bank told me everything.” At his panicked look, she reassured him, “Don’t worry, I deleted the tapes before anyone else could see them.”

“You see, Lucifer. I told you this wasn’t going to end well. I told you that the Detective wouldn’t care about you once she knows who you truly are.” Charlotte lectured him, a hand lifting up to part away the stray strands hanging over Lucifer’s forehead only for him to swat it away.

“Don’t remind me, Mother.”

“Now don’t be like that. Come on. Now that you’ve seen the Detective’s true colors, let’s go home. Me, Amenadiel, and finally you. We can finally be a family again.”

“No.” Lucifer muttered.

“What?” Charlotte blinked, wondering if her ears were working. These sacks of flesh are so fragile and prone to problems.

“I said no, Mother.” Lucifer said even louder, emphasizing his decline to join her.

“B-But why!? Surely you’re not thinking of staying here on Earth after everything that has happened?” She was beyond baffled. Why on earth would her son still insist on staying on Earth when clearly the Detective didn’t want him? What is it about this place that makes him want to stay?

“Please son. See reason! Is this about the Detective? Do you actually think that you could be with her? After she has seen your true form?”

“It doesn’t matter whether it’s about the Detective or not! This is my home, Mother! Not Hell and definitely not Heaven!” He roared angrily, getting up on his feet looming over Charlotte with a furious look on his face.

“Earth is not your home! Your family and Heaven is!” Charlotte argued back, quickly getting up facing Lucifer. Anger flicked at her already frayed nerves at her son’s stubbornness. Sometimes, she thinks her son’s stubborn personality was a curse than a blessing.

“None of them are my home! You expect me to come with you and Amenadiel after everything that you did? Manipulating that brother of mine and going so far as to try kill the Detective? All for your sick wish to get back home?”

“YES! And I would do it again!” She screamed at him.

Lucifer backed away, disgusted and reeling at Charlotte’s confession. “You’re a monster.” He growled lowly.

“Son, please. I’m your mother!” Chloe tried to placate him but that only infuriated Lucifer even more.

“You’re A MONSTER! YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER AND NEVER WILL BE!” He roared, his eyes flashing red and his face melting away into his red, fleshless one.

It was like a switch had flicked in her head. Disbelief filled her at Lucifer’s angry cry then just pure rage. Seeing red, Charlotte pushes Lucifer hard, sending him flying towards the tree and crashing into it hard enough to shake it.

Shocked at his Mother’s burst of inhuman strength, he scrambles to fight back when his chest began to act up and he clutches his shirt over his heart crying out in pain. That however didn’t deter Charlotte. As if lost in a mindless episode of rage, she walks over and grabs Lucifer by the throat then lifts him up into the air, choking him.

Clawing at her arm, Lucifer tries to get her to release her grip on him but that only got him a back-breaking shove against the tree. Choking and getting weaker from the lack of air, Lucifer tried to plead to his Mother to let go but she never heard him merely only digging her fingers harder into his throat crushing his trachea slowly.

His chest burned with the pain of his weak heart starting to lose its rhythm and his lungs desperately trying to get the needed oxygen his body needs. Dark spots dotted his vision as his struggles continued to weaken and he felt like a fly caught in a spider’s web. He was dying. Dying.

Would he end up in Hell? Or would his Father smite his soul out of existence after what he had done to Uriel? He didn’t know but he didn’t care either. Chloe and her daughter rejecting him was the final straw for him. It was better he died and even better if he was erased out of existence. This was his punishment.

_“Please… Be happy… you two… Father… please keep them… safe.”_ He gave one silent plea to his Father hoping that He would do so and finally lets the darkness take him, his Mother’s wrathful face the last thing he would ever see.

So lost in her rage, Charlotte nearly didn’t notice that her son had stopped gasping and struggling in her grip but she did. She blinked and just like that, the rage that engulfed her melted away only for horror to fill her when she saw the lifeless, empty eyes of her son.

She pulls away out of horror and Lucifer drops lifelessly to the ground hard. Charlotte couldn’t believe what she had done. She had nearly killed her own son, her Morningstar. Horrified, she runs off needing to get away, needing to distance herself from her terrible actions. How could she have done this? Sure, she sent the plagues and floods on her ex’s creations but Lucifer. Oh her dear son. He didn’t deserve this.

This was all the damn mortal’s fault. If she hadn’t come into her son’s life, then Lucifer would have happily joined her and Amenadiel no questions asked. She needed to get rid of her.

That mortal has to go.


End file.
